


So much for just spying

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Embarassment, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Spying, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this ( http://ca-mi-lla.tumblr.com/post/83654797491/redandbluesterek )<br/>Follow me on tumblr at ( http://Canadiene.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for just spying

“You okay, Stiles?”

Scott had been the first to notice how jittery Stiles had become recently, and maybe the faintly spicy scent of arousal that had constantly been on him since he'd snuck into the Alpha's house.

He'd just been thinking of that Alpha werewolf in a way that was slightly... well, It wasn't creepy.

Not by his standards. Besides, he was only a teenager, could he really be accountable for what his hormone crazed brain had him do?

_Hell-Fucking-No_

So what, he put one of his father’s police cameras in the old hale house a few days ago?

For all he knew, it would come in handy.

Derek could be up to something… suspicious.

It definitely wasn't for Stiles' benefit. Nope.

Though he should've probably considered that Derek had a loft, where he spent most of his time.

Yeah, Stiles didn't quite think the whole camera thing through. Nonetheless, it wasn’t creepy. He kept reassuring himself of that much… Even when he got a notification of movement from the camera during school, indicating that Derek had returned to the scorched hovel.

Stiles shrugged at Scott’s comment, bobbing his foot and glancing at the clock.

“Just want school to be done.” He mumbled, anxiously biting his bottom lip.

The bell rung loud and clear, immediately making Stiles grin and shoot up from his seat, rushing to the hall.

“Well, I'll see ya later Scott…”

Scott raised a brow, following him, “Where are you going?” He asked, slight concern in his voice.

It dissipated as soon as Scott saw Allison walk by, and Stiles took it as an opportunity to escape from his best friend, jogging to the doors.

He mingled into the herd of teenagers that were trying to get to the parking lot, reaching his faded blue jeep.

Stiles got into it, checking his phone quickly to see what the camera was picking up.

Derek was definitely there, looking as sexy as ev- _No._

Stiles quickly pushed any inappropriate thoughts from his mind, trying his best to focus on getting to the Hale house and investigating why Derek was there.

It didn’t take much time for him to drive up the long winding road through the woods, surprisingly enough, an All Time Low album getting him pumped and edging him on to drive faster.

Also, he was a bit excited to do some spy work sans Scott, who would constantly distract him by talking about Allison.

Really, He loved his friends to death, but sometimes they needed to learn to shut up about each other.

_Focus_ , He reminded himself, stopping his car several yards away from the Hale house.

Stiles drummed his fingers on his steering wheel, before checking the video feed from the camera on his phone again.

His eyes widened and he practically choked on the air in his throat, staring at the feed.

_That was unexpected…_

Derek, inside the dilapidated house, was shirtless and sweating.

_Derek wasn’t doing that before_ …

Stiles cursed internally, unable to tear his eyes away from the feed, watching the movements of Derek’s muscles as he did chin ups on one of the wooden banisters, lifting his own weight like it was nothing.

Stiles briefly considered the fact that, with muscles like that, the wolf could probably manhandle him easily-

_Enough distractions! He was supposed to be spying!_

 He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head again and just focus on _spying_ , not on how Derek’s sweat was gleaming in a way that made every inch of his body look so damn _delicious_ , that Stiles’ overactive imagination could easily come up with more fantasies and ideas that involved nudity on both his part and Derek’s.

_What the hell was he thinking about before? Oh yes, Spying._

Spying was extremely difficult when Derek was shirtless.

_Might have to try again later..._

Stiles coughed, trying to regain his train of thought.

Derek, as his phone showed, didn’t react to the sound, which gave Stiles the impression that Derek couldn’t hear him. A slight smirk dwindled on Stiles’ lips.

If Derek couldn’t hear him, there really wasn’t anything stopping Stiles from getting rid of a certain situation that was beginning to become an issue in his pants.

He, hesitantly, placed his palm over his jean-clad crotch, giving it a light squeeze, holding in a gasp. There still was the chance that Derek just hadn’t heard him before, he had to be careful.

Stiles pressed his palm a little harder against himself, just rubbing himself over the fabric for the time being, watching Derek still… _imagining_.

He shut his eyes for a brief second, licking over his teeth and thinking of Derek fucking him over the hood of his jeep, rocking into him, fast and hard.

His head lulled back and his chest rose and fell a little faster than normal.

He forced his eyes open, sliding his hand underneath his jeans finally, feeling the wrist angle awkward, but caring more about giving himself relief than that small discomfort.

He continued letting out laboured breaths, holding in his moans as he moved his hand over himself still, gripping his shaft loosely, not wanting this to be over too fast.

He had to savour the moment, in case another of the same circumstances never presented itself. Stiles flicked his wrist, rocking his hips as he thrust into his grip, moving his thumb over his slit.

Stiles moaned quietly, bringing his free hand up to his mouth, attempting to muffle the sound further.

And all the while, He stared at the delectable looking Derek- His toned abs, chiseled cheekbones with just enough stubble and gruff to be sexy, bulging biceps- It was almost too much for Stiles to handle.

“Ah… Fuck… fuck…” The curses began to fall from his lips like a mantra, Stiles unaware of his voice raising, eyes beginning to squeeze shut, not noticing how Derek had turned his head and raised his nose, visibly listening and sniffing the air.

Stiles was getting close fast, not entirely surprised that he was going to get off from his hand in his pants.

“Fuck! D-D-Derek!” He cried out, thighs trembling as the coursing heat of his orgasm started pulsing through him, moving through him like a riptide of pleasure.

If Stiles had managed to open his eyes in the aftermath, he might’ve noticed that Derek, with all his brooding looks and mysteriousness, had clearly heard everything, and was stomping out of the Hale house, eyes red with his fuming alpha rage.

“Stiles…” Derek’s gruff voice growled, instantly snapping Stiles out of his pleasant post-orgasm haze. Stiles blinked a few times, chocolate brown eyes flickering with fear.

_Shit._

“H-Hi… Hi there Sourwolf… Killed any little kids recently?” He laughed nervously, the smell of anxiety coming off of him, making Derek frown.

It was pretty clear that he preferred the previous scent, even to a non-werewolf like Stiles.

“Why’re you here, Stiles?” Derek grumbled, tilting his head in a way that felt condescending and made the veins on Derek’s neck slightly more prominent.

“Nothing?” Stiles squeaked uncertainly, before clearing his throat.

“Nothing.” He repeated with more conviction.

Derek snorted.

“Stiles, I can tell when you’re lying. What’re you doing here?”

Stiles muttered a curse under his breath, to which Derek quirked a brow, indicating he’d heard it.

“S-Spying?” He tried, unsure if that would qualify as a lie.

Derek sighed and shook his head.

“You smell like come, Stiles. I think it’s pretty damn obvious you weren’t spying.”

“I was, though!” Stiles insisted, brows furrowing in annoyance.

Did he not think that Stiles was capable of spying?

Not thinking before he acted, Stiles showed Derek his phone.

“See! I have a camera and everything! I was… um… oh shit...”

Derek gave Stiles a disapproving look, shaking his head in exasperation. “You were spying on me?” He asked curtly, voice going a little gruffer than usual, his daunting red eyes out again.

Stiles combed his mind for an explanation, coming up empty handed.

“Yes.” He admitted, no shame in his voice. “I… You’re hearing’s better than I thought…” Stiles complimented, in an attempt to distract Derek.

“Stiles. Don’t do it again. And next time you’re planning on getting off because of me, come for the real thing.” Derek replied, before turning on his heel, a faint smirk on his lips.

Stiles’ mouth gaped and he stared at Derek’s back as the alpha left.

So much for just spying.


End file.
